


La Noche Boca Arriba (La nuit face au ciel)

by LaPetiteET



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Cortázar tribute, F/M, Inspired by short story, La Noche Boca Arriba (La nuit face au ciel), M/M, Unrequited Love, violent dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: "Mais ce qu'il y a de mauvais, dans le rêve, ce n'est pas le rêve en lui-même. Ce qu'il y a de mauvais, c'est ce qu'on appelle 'se réveiller'" -Julio CortázarOù Grantaire n'a pas le plus agréable des rêves.





	La Noche Boca Arriba (La nuit face au ciel)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola chic@s!  
> Me revoilà (oulàlà deux os en si peu de temps que m'arrive-t-il?) avec un OS sur les Mis et sur le conte "La Noche Boca Arriba" de Cortázar, qui est génialissime. C'est une sorte d'hommage, dira-t-on. Et aussi parce que je m'étais promis d'écrire sur ce fandom une fois que j'aurais fini the brick, c'est chose faite, et me voilà !  
> Merci à mes deux formidables bêta qui restent dans l'ombre mais qui m'ont permis de dar a luz à ce petit projet.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira <3
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages décrits/mis en scènes dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Victor Hugo. L'articulation de l'OS est clairement inspirée de "La Noche Boca Arriba" de Julio Cortázar. Seul.e.s les OCs sont de moi (et la production, quand même, un peu)

Les salles d’exposition n’ont pas d’identité propre. Dénudez-les, arrachez-leur tous leur apparats et elles vous apparaîtront identiques. Toujours ce même mur blanc et neutre, toujours cet éternel sol brillant imbibé de produits ménagers, toujours ces plafonds sans hauteur qu’on finit par oublier, comme on oublie parfois sa respiration. L’artiste voyait tout cela, parce que l’artiste ne supportait plus d’observer son propre travail, et que regarder _au-delà_ signifiait faire attention à tous ces détails. Grantaire, adossé contre l’huisserie de l’issue de secours, scrutait sombrement les centaines de visages qui venaient approcher leurs nez de ses tableaux, appréhendant difficilement les critiques qui roulaient au bord des lèvres. La chaleur peu naturelle de ses paumes avaient taché son verre de condensation, gâchant au passage le champagne qui y tremblait. Grantaire s’en fichait ; il n’aimait pas l’alcool.

Ce n’était pas sa première exposition, et, jusqu’à lors, il avait été plus ou moins satisfait par son travail. Mais il avait toujours du mal à _exposer_. Lorsque les yeux d’un inconnu se posaient sur l’un de ses tableaux, il pouvait sentir une brûlure naître quelque part sur l’immense désert de son épiderme. Pour chaque regard, une cloque hallucinée l’irritait ; alors l’exposition tournait au cauchemar, et il avait l’impression d’être lui-même suspendu à l’un de ces murs blancs, nu, criblé par les paupières plissées de la foule, mâché, avalé, recraché, soulevé, jeté, écrasé, _critiqué_. Il aimait l’art, mais il n’aimait pas que l’on tentât d’e _xpliquer_ le sien. Pourquoi exposer, me direz-vous ! Eh bien, il faut vivre ! Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, mais ses créations semblaient _plaire_. Absolument toutes les générations se retrouvaient captivées par son travail, et ses prix abordables lui permettaient de vivre plus que convenablement. Son agent l’avait maintes et maintes fois supplié de rajouter des zéros sous les cadres, mais Grantaire ne voyait pas l’intérêt. Il pensait que l’élitisme économique et social que semblait impliquer l’art était un bon ramassis de _conneries_ , et tant qu’il parvenait à acheter son matériel et à manger tous les jours à sa faim, alors il continuerait de céder ses plus belles œuvres pour une bouchée de pain.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit deux mômes lâcher les mains de ceux qui semblaient être, par déduction, leurs parents. Grantaire les suivit du regard alors qu’ils traversaient la galerie en courant, inondant la pièce de leurs rires enjoués. Tous deux passèrent devant les tableaux sans jamais s’y attarder ; ils se hissaient sur la pointe des pieds, s’inclinaient, penchaient la tête, fermaient une paupière, tournaient sur eux-mêmes, riaient un peu, s’esclaffaient, poussaient des soupirs étonnés, le tout avec une énergie d’enfant qui parvenait à épuiser Grantaire depuis son poste retranché. Finalement, les deux adelphes s’arrêtèrent face au tableau central. Ah, oui. Ce tableau. Grantaire se redressa un peu, dores et déjà embarrassé. Il songea que les mômes ne tarderaient pas à virevolter de nouveau ; il avait tort. Intrigué, il s’arracha totalement à la porte et déambula tranquillement jusqu’au tableau, priant toutes les divinités pour qu’aucune griffe intéressée ne se plantât dans son épaule. Lorsqu’il arriva au niveau des deux enfants, il les entendit chuchoter avec précipitation :

 -Je le reconnais ! C’est le nageur que papa aime bien aux Jeux Olympiques !

-Pfff, tu dis n’importe quoi Justine, on l’a appris à l’école, ça c’est Apollon !

Le sourire de Grantaire se crispa légèrement. Il avala son champagne d’une traite et promena son regard sur le tableau en question. Il était incroyablement grand. L’idée lui était venue subitement, une nuit. Après un rêve, après un _cauchemar_ , il s’était débattu entre ses draps, trébuchant et chutant de son lit, la transpiration comme une seconde peau et le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux exorbités de ne rien voir, avec cette même image engloutissant son esprit, le consumant si rapidement. Il avait titubé jusqu’à son atelier, avait constitué une toile immense et s’était plongé dans sa tâche comme s’il s’eût coulé les pieds dans le plomb pour se jeter dans la Seine. Il avait tracé de grandes arabesques frénétiques, la respiration éraillée, et il n’était sorti de sa transe seulement lorsque le croquis fut achevé. Son méli-mélo de gestes hasardeux avait donné naissance à un visage parfait, une sorte de dieu grec moderne, terriblement féroce et terriblement mortel. Plus tard, il avait orné la peau de marbre et les boucles de soleil d’un bleu nuit mordant et d’un rouge sang saisissant. Il avait laissé, çà et là, des traînées de peinture blanche, comme s’il eût fouetté son œuvre à plusieurs reprises. Il n’était guère patriote, mais ce tableau avait jailli de ses songes et l’avait habité des semaines durant, le nourrissant et le tuant toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Il n’avait pas voulu l’exposer, et pendant longtemps il avait réussi à l’éloigner de la curiosité des autres ; mais son agent avait fini par mettre la main dessus et ne l’avait pas lâché jusqu’à ce qu’il cédât. Grantaire haïssait ce tableau. Il le haïssait parce qu’il s’était surpris à l’adorer.

-Vous en pensez quoi, m’sieur ?

Grantaire sursauta. Il se tourna vers la gamine qui venait de l’interpeller.

-Moi ?

-Hm-hm.

-Le tableau ?

L’enfant roula des yeux agacés.

-Ben, oui ! Quoi d’autre ?

Il passa une main dans sa nuque.

-Bof, c’est du déjà-vu.

-On dirait… une créature de rêve, mais dans un cauchemar. Comme… Comme… Une sirène !

Les sourcils de Grantaire disparurent sous ses cheveux.

-Apollon, les sirènes, tu as de sacrées références, dis-moi !

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-J’aime bien les mythes.

Les deux phénomènes repartirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant Grantaire seul devant son œuvre. Hésitant, il tourna un peu sur lui-même. Les gens semblaient heureux, satisfaits des fruits de son travail. Il avait travaillé dur pour parvenir jusque-là, et même s’il ne l’admettait que rarement, il était fier du chemin parcouru et du résultat final. Il se sourit. Bon sang, il vivait de ce qu’il _aimait faire_ , il avait la meilleure épouse au monde, une famille qui l’encourageait dans ses moindres projets, il voyageait, voyait du monde, il était _heureux._ Il sentit une bulle de bienêtre remonter dans sa poitrine, et il se poussa à quitter la salle des expositions. S’il laissait son euphorie éclore, il finirait par _parler_ aux visiteurs, et il n’était pas venu pour se tourner en ridicule. Il sortit du complexe culturel et se retrouva sur le perron, appréciant le soleil estival contre ses traits détendus.

Il eut juste le temps d’entendre un hurlement insensé, puis tout devint noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un tout autre environnement. Il avait l’impression qu’une vie entière s’était écoulée entre le perron et son réveil, et une douleur lancinante avait élu domicile à l’arrière de son crâne. Luttant difficilement contre le sommeil anormal qui l’appelait, il aperçut la ride inquiète sur le front de son agent, puis les machines qui bipaient à sa droite, et enfin, il remarqua le balancement rapide et le hurlement de la sirène. Il était dans une ambulance. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Peut-on réellement mourir de rien, apprécier le soleil puis s’éteindre à jamais ? La douleur éclata en lui, rosée glacée sur une toile d’araignée, elle lui coupa le souffle et lui maintint la tête sous la brume. Grantaire relâcha ses muscles, et se laissa sombrer.

Pour un rêve, il devait être assez étrange puisque pour la première fois, Grantaire rêva d’odeurs. Il y eut d’abord l’odeur particulière du bois travaillé et humide ; celle de la table sur laquelle reposaient ses bras et sa tête. Lorsqu’il releva le nez, d’autres le frappèrent immédiatement : l’alcool, un mélange de piquette et d’absinthe bon marché, le café, la transpiration, la boue venue du dehors et le parfum d’un orage. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de stabiliser son regard, mais tout vacillait, comme si le monde entier se fût retrouvé sur un bateau à la dérive. Tout vacillait, et tout était nébuleux. Le brouhaha des conversations, des chants et des rires lui vrillait le crâne, et il avait envie de hurler pour appeler le silence ; sa langue pâteuse et molle ne produisit qu’une succession de sons inintelligibles et confus qui moururent sur le bord de son verre. Grantaire devina : c’était l’un de ces songes où l’on avait conscience de rêver, mais comme il ignorait encore comment s’en extirper, il était condamné à le vivre jusqu’au bout. La poitrine déchirée d’amertume -il savait que l’origine de cette mélancolie lui serait bientôt révélée, se cachant encore entre les voiles épais du songe, Grantaire laissa ses jambes chanceler jusqu’au fond de la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un café, et il se dirigeait vers une table d’amis. Deux yeux s’ancrèrent en lui -deux pierres à la couleur instable, taillées avec une précision divine, deux pierres qu’il reconnaîtrait sûrement à son réveil comme celles de l’homme sur son œuvre majeure- et la foudre le saisit au diaphragme : quelque chose de terrible se préparait. L’odeur de la poudre, qui était jusqu’à lors restée dans l’ombre, s’imposa et dépassa toutes les autres. Grantaire reconnut l’odeur, c’était celle de la guerre. Hagard, il joua des coudes pour accéder à la table. Les pierres dans leurs orbites étaient froides contre sa peau. Dédaigneuses et hautaines, il voulait les embrasser. L’urgence qui faisait trembler ses organes lui dénoua la gorge :

-Ah ! je vous y reprends, à parler Révolution ! Le Général Lamarque est mort, bien fait pour lui ! Vous grimperez sur sa tombe pour rassembler le peuple, que c’est drôle ! Ha ! Ha ! La Révolution des macchabées, la mort qui marche sur Paris ! Les cadavres ne réveillent pas les rois, mes amis, rangez-donc vos armes et retournez à vos vies futiles.

-R…, soupira celui qui se tenait à sa droite.

Il avait un visage d’enfant et la douceur d’un aïeul, mais si sa supplique quasi silencieuse s’adressât à Grantaire, son inquiétude était tournée vers le demi-dieu qui trônait face à lui. Grantaire inspira, chassant sa nervosité d’un mouvement d’épaules, puis reprit, avec cette voix qu’il ne reconnaissait pas :

-Je vous parle avec le cœur, moi, même si vous doutez de son existence, je vous parle avec le cœur et je vous dis : le peuple français n’est pas digne du prix de votre sang ! Les pavés se nourrissent de la pluie, ils n’ont que faire de vos organes pourfendus ! Il n’y a rien derrière les barricades, que le vide, la nuit, la mort.

-Vas-tu te taire ! Courfeyrac, emmène-le décuver ailleurs et qu’il cesse de nous interrompre. Enjolras, pourquoi diable ne le chasses-tu pas définitivement ? il finira par tout faire rater à force de vociférer comme un malpropre les plans qu’on lui confie !

Les pierres inflexibles roulèrent le long de Grantaire, creusant dans sa chair des tranchées ensanglantées, puis elles tombèrent sur celui qui venait de parler, celui dont les paumes étaient tachées d’encre et dont les lunettes étaient tordues. Une main agrippa son bras et il fut tiré en arrière. Paniqué, le souffle court, il chercha à lutter, mais l’étau se referma plus fort encore. Il n’entendit plus la conversation, et des corps indistincts dissimulèrent la silhouette de son demi-dieu. Des larmes lourdes et chaudes jaillirent de sous ses paupières alors qu’il s’égosillait et suppliait dans le vide. On ne l’écoutait pas. On l’emmenait ailleurs et on ne l’écoutait pas !

-Vous allez finir par tomber du lit, dit une voix à sa droite. Détendez-vous, mon pauvre ami.

Grantaire ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit d’hôpital, au-dessus des draps comme prêt à partir. Tout autour de lui était blanc, propre, impeccable. Il avait quelque chose autour du crâne, un tissu qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour de sa tête. Une poignée de gens était penchée sur lui, son agent, un infirmier et une vieille femme qui l’observait avec un sourire attendri. Elle portait une blouse de médecin et un carnet de notes.

-Je suis le docteur Gasnier, expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez reçu un sacré coup sur la tête ! Une barre d’échafaudage mal fixée, m’a-t-on dit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Grantaire prit un moment pour se souvenir, puis pour se concentrer sur lui-même. Il ne sentait rien en particulier, hormis une certaine aigreur au fond de sa gorge, pas de la bile, pas non plus un reste de champagne.

-Ça va, souffla-t-il.

-Rassurez-vous, reprit le médecin, vous allez pouvoir sortir. Vous recoudre a été un jeu d’enfant et votre crâne n’est pas fracturé. Mes félicitations, monsieur, vous êtes un dur ! En revanche, nous avons appelé un taxi pour qu’il vous ramène chez vous, cela sera plus prudent. Reposez-vous, et à la moindre nausée ou au moindre mal de tête persistant, faites-vous emmener aux urgences immédiatement. Il se peut que vous ayez des pics de douleur, et un peu de fièvre, mais si quoique ce soit vous alarme, revenez.

Il remercia le médecin, lui serra chaleureusement la main, puis se fit raccompagner jusqu’à l’accueil par son agent. Pendant qu’ils attendaient le taxi, celui-ci faisait une liste de tout ce qui avait été vendu depuis la veille, mais Grantaire ne l’entendait plus, emporté par la valse imprécise de la ville en mouvement. Finalement, la voiture se gara devant les marches qu’ils descendirent lentement. Grantaire était encore sonné de ses péripéties. Le sang qui avait glissé jusqu’à son cou et qui n’avait pas été nettoyé lui valut un regard intrigué du conducteur ; il l’ignora et entra dans le véhicule, soulagé de pouvoir s’asseoir. Il avait l’impression qu’une fièvre étrange gagnait son corps, mais il se délectait du bonheur d’être éveillé. Fermant la portière, son agent le salua, lui faisant des recommandations de dernière minute, et Grantaire put enfin donner son adresse. La voiture s’engagea sur le grand boulevard et l’artiste reposa ses boucles intactes contre la vitre propre. Au-dessus du monde, la voûte céleste prenait une teinte sombre et apaisante, et le silence quasi-parfait qui régnait dans la voiture le poussa à fermer les yeux. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il se dit que dormir un peu ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, et il s’abandonna au sommeil plus rapidement qu’il ne le crut possible.

Tout lui revint d’un coup, comme si, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait pu goûter cette plénitude dont sont emplies les créatures célestes des écrits saints, pour mieux retomber sur Terre et recevoir sur ses épaules la charge des vices humains et des tourments de l’âme. Il courait, ses jambes tombaient avec lourdeur sur les pavés, et il avait comme une lance dans la poitrine. Il avait dû se trouver dans un bien piètre état pour revenir dans un rêve aussi semblable au précédent, comme s’il s’était réveillé une minute dans son lit, puis s’était de nouveau laissé tirer dans les bras du sommeil.  Autour de lui, la foule faisait comme une marée, sauvage et écumante, des drapeaux flottaient au vent ; partout on criait, on riait et _vive la République_! Un gant de fer emprisonna le myocarde affolé de Grantaire. C’était le même songe. Ils courraient à leur mort. Ils courraient à leur mort, et ils y courraient en riant. L’odeur de la guerre l’avait également suivi ; elle lui compressait l’estomac, lui donnait une nausée atroce, et il avait sur la langue un avant-goût du carnage auquel il se donnait. La force dans ses jambes se draina subitement, et il chancela sur les pavés. On lui hurlait d’avancer, mais il ne savait plus si cette voix de désespoir venait de la rue ou de son for intérieur, et l’épuisement lui refusait tout mouvement. La terreur, comme une avalanche inversée, remontait en lui et gagnait son crâne. Pour une raison inconnue, il se retrouvait lié à cette époque lointaine et agitée, à ce mouvement incontrôlable qu’il répugnait avec force. Soudainement, une redingote rouge apparut à l’angle de la rue adjacente, passant comme un éclair de flammes et de convictions, comme une idée insaisissable, comme un dieu aux pieds ailés. Et Grantaire, comme la providence l’avait arrêté dans sa course, elle le poussa en avant et se mit à le tirer. Un hameçon planté dans ses entrailles le forçait à se mouvoir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il marchait par à-coups, semblable à un automate rouillé, sa claudication comme seul vestige de sa résistance. En quelques secondes il avait rattrapé le sillage de cette redingote vermeille, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se mit à grouiller. Il eut faim de cette vision, une faim qu’il savait insatiable puisqu’elle venait du cœur et non du ventre. La foule le prit ainsi ; prisonnier dans la passivité du songe, étranger dans sa propre maison, témoin désarmé de ses propres mouvements. Il se retrouva à empoigner des chaises, des tables, des planches ; il les lançait sans savoir vers quoi, vers qui, mû par ce mélange de peur et d’impuissance qu’il connaissait si bien. Le soleil énorme, qui inondait leur rue et plus loin encore, frappait sa nuque avec la force d’un jugement divin, et il avait la vague sensation d’un brasier sur ses joues et de la transpiration à son front. Soudainement, une main ferme tomba sur son épaule avec la puissance d’un typhon et la grâce d’un ange. Il s’arrêta dans sa besogne, alerté par les aiguilles qui perçaient sa peau. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il se heurta aux mêmes pierres qui l’avaient criblé précédemment, et les rayons du soleil mêlés au rouge vif de la redingote lui brulèrent la rétine. Il sentit un gouffre déchirer la terre sous ses semelles, et le vide en lui sembla tout aspirer. Il voulut le combler avec le sang des vignes, une pauvre offrande à l’autel décrépit que plus personne n’adorait. La peur monta en lui comme le chant belliqueux des tambours, ses tempes furent submergées. Il y avait une ombre au-dessus des cheveux d’or, une ombre mortelle et implacable, l’ombre de la fatalité et de leur destin commun. Il saisit la main qui tenait encore son épaule, se jeta au sol, genoux fendus sur les vertèbres du précipice. Il voulut exprimer la terreur qui dévorait sa conscience et les suppliques qui se pressaient sur sa langue engourdie. À la place, il éructa sa peine dans un euphémisme rauque :

-Enjolras, entends-moi.

-Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il avec véhémence, les Hommes à genoux appartiennent au passé.

Grantaire s’exécuta, il ne desserra cependant pas sa prise. Les paupières d’Enjolras se plissèrent de dégoût. Au moins, songea Grantaire, je sais qu’il me voit.

 -Tu choisis de dédaigner ta vie et ta mort, et pire encore, tu dédaignes leur signifiance. Soit, voici ton choix ! Moi je choisis la liberté, individuelle et collective, et l’existence et la chute étant les seules armes naturelles de l’Homme, je compte bien les employer pour parvenir à mes fins. Grantaire, nous ne partageons rien, tu es un citoyen et je ne puis t’enlever ce titre, mais ton opinion sur moi et sur la République ne valent plus rien. Appelle cela de l’hypocrisie, mais ta noirceur est trop dense, trop morbide pour que j’y prête encore attention.

  Et sur ces paroles, il se détourna. On plaça une arme entre les doigts de Grantaire, et il sentit le poids de la mort contre ses paumes calleuses. C’était une pression légère et insignifiante ; c’était une pression aliénante et inéluctable. Grantaire lâcha l’arme et déambula jusqu’au bar évidé. Il y avait une cacophonie dans la rue, et une dans son esprit ; il tendit la main et sentit sous ses doigts le baiser du verre. Le vin qui coula en lui couvrit le bruit inutile de la révolution.

  Il se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. La tête lourde, l’esprit plein de sommeil, il aperçut enfin le conducteur du taxi retourné sur son siège, les sourcils hauts et la tête inclinée. Grantaire se redressa, avala sa salive et regarda aux alentours.

-On est arrivé, m’sieur.

Grantaire fouilla dans ses poches, tira son porte-monnaie, prit l’argent nécessaire pour payer la course puis sortit du véhicule. Les bras ballants, il le regarda partir, toujours hanté par ce rêve qui ne le lâchait pas. Il allait rentrer dans son immeuble lorsqu’on l’apostropha. Grantaire jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette se ruer sur lui. L’instant d’après, sa femme l’enlaçait avec force. Il répondit à son étreinte, mais la fatigue le rendait distant, en-dehors de tout. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir des flashs de lumières qui n’appartenaient pas à sa réalité, comme des souvenirs inventés qui viendraient perturber sa conscience éveillée. Sa femme, Alice, releva prestement la tête, et Grantaire laissa tomber son regard sur son visage pâle. Des mèches brunes lui tombaient jusqu’aux lèvres, ses tâches de son suivaient la courbe inquiétée de ses traits, et il y avait dans l’onyx de ses iris une détresse ruminée. A la voir ainsi, si éperdue et si belle, Grantaire ne voulut plus qu’une chose : se fondre dans l’étreinte, pénétrer sous sa peau et ne jamais en être délogé.

-Je suis tellement désolée, j’aurais dû être là ! J’avais une réunion, et on m’avait dit que c’était pas si grave… Quand je suis sortie, je me suis sentie bête, mais tellement bête ! Tu me pardonnes, hein ?

-Evidemment, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et prirent l’ascenseur.

-Je crois que la fièvre est revenue, dit-il une fois qu’ils furent rentrés chez eux.

-Va donc t’allonger, je m’occupe du reste.

Grantaire ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber sur leur canapé. Il apprécia le cuir qui s’affaissait un peu pour épouser son corps lourd d’épuisement. Il alluma la télévision, laissa son esprit divaguer sans réellement prêter attention au programme. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé se laisser aller, sentir son corps glisser, emporté par le courant d’un fleuve silencieux qui l’emmènerait dans les profondeurs d’un sommeil imperturbable. Mais il avait peur de replonger dans cet enfer qu’orchestrait son inconscient, il avait peur de ressentir de nouveau la terreur glaçante que ses artères pompaient, et il savait qu’il ne supporterait pas le rejet éternel du demi-dieu, et son refus de fuir face à une mort certaine. Grantaire déglutit, réajustant sa position. Il avait lu un jour que malgré la complexité des rêves, il était quand même possible d’en tirer des schémas répétitifs, des sortes de règles plus ou moins universelles, loin de la psychanalyse et de ses décompositions divergentes. On était pratiquement certain, par exemple, que notre cerveau puisait dans notre mémoire et volait des visages pour les implanter dans nos illusions, et que, dans sa paresse, il se contentait généralement d’utiliser nos dernières tergiversions intérieures pour créer son scénario. Grantaire enfonça loin en lui-même et la révolution, et les barricades, et le soleil dans les boucles blondes, et le goût du vin entre ses dents. Il tenta de se rappeler l’impact de la barre de fer sur son crâne, le choc, la route jusqu’à l’hôpital, mais le tout n’était plus qu’une succession d’événements rapides et imprécis, et il avait l’impression qu’un creux se formait dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait une certaine latence, quelque part, un point aveugle qu’il ne parvenait pas à combler. Sentant sa frustration monter, il décida de l’ignorer. Il voulait chasser les cauchemars, pas les attirer à lui. Alors, il se figura à la place des tâches de rousseurs sur une peau de marbre, de grands cils noirs battant une mesure irrégulière, et une voix qui chantonnait depuis la cuisine.

La sensation de tomber lui fit comme une morsure dans l’abdomen, et il entraîna dans sa chute quelques cadavres de bouteilles vides. Et Grantaire sut. Il n’eut besoin d’aucune indication pour deviner ce qui s’était passé. Néanmoins, l’odeur de poudre humide, de sang et de torches consumées lui sauta à la gorge, comme si elle avait attendu qu’il replongeât dans son rêve pour le surprendre. Toute son angoisse, terrible et infatigable, le rattrapa également, et il envia ces autres qui savaient mettre un terme aux songes malheureux. Il y avait des cris, au-dehors, mais ce n’était plus ce même fond sonore, imbibé des espoirs de la révolution, c’était un chant résigné, murmuré du bout des lèvres, comme une extrême-onction collective et informelle. Grantaire se releva. Toutes ses articulations le faisaient souffrir, mais le monde autour de lui n’était plus cette masse informe et floue, il pouvait distinguer les chandelles du soleil, les meubles du sol, le sang du vin. Dehors, il y eut une explosion énorme, si puissante qu’elle fit trembler le café sur ses propres fondations. Grantaire s’étouffa dans la poussière et il n’eut qu’une envie : fuir. Il osa s’approcher de la fenêtre. Il vit les étudiants, montés sur la barricade comme des fourmis sur un tas de sable, et il vit les soldats identiques et sans visage, avec leurs monstres de poudre et de feu pointés droit sur la défense instable. Des corps gisaient des deux côtés, des chiffons abandonnés qui avaient perdu leur nom au moment où il étaient tombés. Le peuple n’était pas venu ; retranchés dans leurs masures, à l’abris des balles et des luttes inutiles, la seule barricade qu’ils avaient monté avait été celle de leurs portes et de leurs cœurs. Les étudiants résistaient, ridicules parce que seuls, et repoussaient la mort à grands coups de pavés. Il les vit tomber, les uns après les autres, ses amis, ses frères, alors que la Garde Nationale enjambait la barricade. Ils étaient envahis, encerclés, rencognés. Grantaire remarqua Enjolras, l’intouché, le pur, le magnifique, que la poussière-même semblait épargner. Il entendit le cœur déclinant de la révolution investir le rez-de-chaussée. Il allait mourir, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne lui restait rien et il allait mourir. Grantaire serra les poings. Non. Ce n’était pas sa vie, la sienne était ailleurs, quelque part entre le brun d’une boucle de cheveux et la texture rappeuse d’une toile immaculée. Il y eut des tirs en rafales, une pluie de verre brisé. Grantaire se força à ouvrir les yeux. Quelle force fallait-il employer pour s’arracher à ce cauchemar !

Il y parvint, haletant, les tempes brûlantes. Alice était à ses côtés, belle et lointaine, elle avait sa main dans ses cheveux, mais Grantaire ne sentait rien. Il percevait encore l’agonie de son rêve, elle hurlait à ses oreilles. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses orifices, les ongles plantés dans son cuir chevelu, la respiration hachée par des hoquets continus. Quelque chose n’allait pas : il n’y avait aucune pression là où les doigts d’Alice étaient posés, et le soleil était trop fort et ses rayons trop blancs aux fenêtres. Où était passée la nuit et ses promesses de plénitude ? Il sembla qu’on le tirât en arrière, comme si une multitude de bras se refermait autour de lui et le traînait de force jusqu’aux entrailles de son cauchemar. Était-ce la fièvre qui se faisait trop intense ? Devait-il retourner à l’hôpital ? Les questions tremblaient en lui, rideaux tombés sur des mensonges mal dissimulés, les formuler lui donnait l’impression que sa raison ne l’avait pas déserté et que la réalité ne se dérobait pas sous ses yeux effarés. Devant lui, Alice parlait ; ses lèvres se mouvaient dans le vide, car aucun son n’habitait sa gorge. Grantaire laissa tomber ses paupières dans la lumière aveuglante. Quand il les rouvrit, le bar retourné suffoquait à ses pieds. Son ivresse était partie et il comprit. Des sanglots couvrirent ses cris, son cœur n’émettait plus qu’un unique battement, terrifié et continu, et l’horreur lui cisaillait l’estomac. Pivotant sur lui-même, avec les gestes amples et ballants d’un pantin égaré, les iris catastrophés et la bouche noyée de larmes, il observa sa ruine et le mensonge qu’il avait vécu. On grimpait les escaliers ; il se retrancha dans l’ombre, et supplia pour qu’on le renvoyât dans l’autre monde. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu’il avait réussi, parce que la blancheur des rayons le frappa de nouveau, et la silhouette d’Alice se découpait toujours devant lui. Il tendit la main, avide et désespéré ; ses doigts capturèrent de l’air. Tous ses efforts furent vains, on lui interdisait l’autre monde. Grantaire se laissa tomber à genoux ; il n’avait jamais été ce peintre reconnu et philanthrope. Il n’avait pas épousé cette Alice merveilleuse, il n’avait pas de famille, pas de chez lui. Il était l’ombre d’un monde qu’il rejetait, terne et torve, sans passé, sans avenir. Il n’était qu’un ivrogne, qui avalait le vin des autres le matin et vomissait son cynisme le soir. Il s’était cru capable d’échapper à sa réalité en embrassant un monde étrange où les immeubles irritent le ciel et où il était aimé. Quand Grantaire songea qu’il fût impossible de souffrir davantage, il remarqua enfin l’agitation qu’il y avait dans la pièce où il se trouvait, et il se souvint de sa malédiction en rouge qui lui labourait la poitrine : Enjolras. Enjolras qui, à quelques mètres de lui, épanchait sa superbe face aux fusils de l’état. Grantaire profita de l’hésitation qui ondulait entre les rangs parfaits, se mit sur ses jambes et avança. Il ne lui restait plus rien qu’il aimât sur cette Terre, et il sentait la faux de la mort plantée entre ses omoplates. Quand même votre vie devient mensonge, quand l’unique source d’amour et d’admiration qui vous alimente est sur le point de s’éteindre, que vous reste-t-il ?

La mort.

L’inconscient, dans son orgueil, vante son immortalité et ferme les yeux face à l’inéluctable, éveillant notre conscience juste à temps pour que l’on ne se voit pas mourir. Ainsi sont les songes : pleins de curiosités, de souffrances et de drames, mais le choc de la mort s’efface toujours devant nous.

 Quand Grantaire fend l’ultime ligne de soldats, quand il vient se placer aux côtés d’Enjolras, il est en paix avec lui-même, car ce n’est plus la peur qui l’habite, mais la sérénité du fleuve mortel. Il coule, calme et uniforme, dans son lit usé. L’espoir de se réveiller en sursaut sur du cuir n’est plus ; et dans un dernier acte de bravoure, il se surprend à demander :

-Permets-tu ?

Enjolras lui sourit, et à côté de lui l’aube n’est qu’un cierge chancelant. Leurs mains sont liées, Grantaire perçoit la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. La mort les vole ainsi ; Enjolras contre le mur, Apollon moquant le Dormeur du Val, et Grantaire à ses pieds. Face au ciel, il quitte ce monde, face au ciel, il ne se réveille pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts..? <3  
> Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que la chute aura fonctionné!


End file.
